From Nightfall to Daybreak
by Peridot Writer
Summary: After the wedding, Bella never gets pregnant. But the Volturi still have something in mind for the human. New relationships begin to form, secrets revealed, hope broken, love lost, and an entire twist in romance that isn't just between Bella, Edward and Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**From Nightfall to Daybreak **

**Summary: After the wedding, Bella never gets pregnant. But she did end up getting horribly sick. She begins to break down, little by little. Edward simply refuses any type of help from Jacob. Thing is, that decision might just cost Bella her life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. **

****_To say that life was a dream come true for Isabella Marie Swan was an understatement. Great. Another cliché way to begin a story. Many people aren't fond of clichés. They're boring, dull, predictable. No thought put into them. Let's twist things up a bit. Make it… fun. It's rather rare for me to address the reader whilst writing (aside from the disclaimer and notes, of course). But I'm just getting back into the swing of things. This story, I'm going to allow myself to wander, play, explore. I hope it will be as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Now, without further ado… _

Bella, at the age of eighteen, had managed to land herself a husband. People in Forks were suspicious that she had winded up getting impregnated. Without much avail to deny the theory, she rejected it. Claiming that he was the love of her life. To be fair, she wasn't even out of high school yet and she was already hitched. Considering most high school sweethearts barely ever stay together outside of the four years, well putting two and two together, slim chance. More than likely, they'll end up in that fifty percent ratio of the marriages that ended up in divorces. Or that's what everyone was betting on.

Bella smirked to herself as she thought about this on the first night of her honeymoon. She was laying awake, staring up at the ceiling, her body tingling pleasantly after a night filled with passion and lust and want and… She felt the man next to her stir and she glanced over at him. "Bella," he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair in response, not responding as he continued after the pregnant pause. "That was wonderful," he breathed in her scent.

"Have you…?" she began, stopping as she started to wonder why she hadn't asked this before. "Have you done this with anyone else before?"

Another segment of silence before a final response. "Yes."

"How many times?"

"Too many to count. Of course, most were one night stands. I've never thought much of them. I… Took advantage of the fact that I could find pleasure out of something human. Not the rush I get when I go out to hunt. To be so intimate with someone, whether the love is real or not, to feel so close to being human again… It's magnificent. I had gotten addicted to it, honestly," he explained. "But you… You were different. I felt more… alive than ever before," he laughed.

"Different?" Bella inquired as she searched his golden eyes. "Different in what sense? I'm human. Just like the others."

"Right, of course you are. But I didn't _love _the others, Bella. As I said, they were one night stands. I couldn't fall in love with them in that small period of time. Nor did I want to fall in love with most of them. But with you… I love you. I wanted to do this with you and I enjoyed it not because I felt human. Not solely because of that. Because I was happy that you trusted me to do this, that you loved it. That… It's hard to explain," he chuckled. "Alright. Think of it this way. Say you have a drinking problem…"

"How does that relate back to sex and love?!" Bella demanded, laughing as she tried to connect the two. He rolled his eyes, unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Damn it, Bella! Just listen!" he playfully snapped back.

"Don't snap at me! I'll divorce you right now!" She yelped as she was tackled onto the bed, smiling widely. "Okay! Okay! Continue! I'll shut up now!"

"Good," he huffed, gathering her in his arms. "So you have a drinking problem and you need to feel the buzz that alcohol gives you. Any kind of alcohol can give you that buzz. You may not necessarily like the taste of the drinks that are giving it to you but you really don't care. It's the buzz you want, not the taste."

"Where are we going with this?"

"Shut up!" he laughed, smacking her with a pillow. He sat on top of her, restraining her, smiling widely at her laughter that warmed him to his very core. "Anywayssssssss. As I was saying! You stumble across this bar. That one bar and order some vodka. Once you take a sip of it, it's the best damn thing you've ever tasted. Bitter and managing to be sweet and you can already feel the familiar buzz immediately after. That ends up being your favorite drink. Sure, you go to the other bars and get drinks similar but they're never quite the same. Never. And you long for that taste and go into withdrawal if you don't get a taste after a certain amount of time. That's how I am with you. Understand?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I think so… Wait is there something you're not telling me?! Are you an alcoholic?!" she demanded, smiling.

"Oh my God!" the vampire laughed as he fell back onto the bed, smiling as she climbed on top.

"Let me smell your breath! Open wide!" He did so and she leaned down, yelping at a small nip at the tip of her nose. "Edward! How dare you?!" she laughed.

"How dare I? How dare you falsely accuse me of an addiction I've never had in my hundred years on Earth?" he smiled in return, yanking her down so she was resting in his arms, on top of his chest. "Well, now that you know about my sexual addiction, tell me about yours. Unfortunately, I wasn't your first."

"No. You didn't get the honor of claiming me sexually. That honor belongs to someone else," she hummed, taking notice of his eyes becoming darker.

"Well, who was your first?"

"My first was actually a girl. In Arizona. Quite honestly, I' just as shocked as you are right now," she grinned, tapping his nose to which he scrunched it in a way that melted her to her core. "It was more of an experiment for the both of us. We've been good friends for a while and it just… happened. Her boyfriend had just broken up with her and she was really upset, listing everything that she could have possibly done wrong. I ask, after she brought this up of course, how her kissing would have turned him off. And then she kissed me. After, she asked if the kiss was… off in any way. I said that I didn't know for I haven't had my first kiss yet. She had stolen it. She started to apologize despite me insisting that it was alright that she had done so. She then asked if it was at least a good first kiss." At that point, Bella had turned a light shade of pink, Edward listening intently, engrossed in the dialogue. "I said yeah. I said I liked her strawberry Chapstick and… asked if I could… get another kiss. And… I think you could figure out what happened next," she chuckled.

"What was her name? What did she look like?"

"Her name was Angel and it honestly suited her. She had really dark hair and blue eyes. Her skin was tan because of the sun."

"Did you… Have anything after?"

"We did," she affirmed. "Which made me realize that I was at least… Bi. And it explains why I've had a crush on Alice from time to time. But don't worry," she began when she saw the look on his face. "I love you more."

"Yeah, you fucking better," he mumbled.

"Edward!" she gasped in shock, "language! No cursing on our honeymoon!"

"Since when did that become a rule?" he inquired, giving a devilish smile.

"Since now," she responded.

"Did you have anyone else?"

"Yeah, two others," she decided to reposition herself, getting off her new husband and curling into his side. "The first man I was with was after Angel had moved away. Turns out her father was extremely homophobic and didn't want his daughter with another girl. That was my first heartbreak. I had a fake I.D. made by a classmate of mine and got drunk at a bar one night. Another first. I told my mother that I was hanging out with friends so she wouldn't freak. She didn't believe me but let me go after some persistence from me. A boy, well, man had et up with me at the bar, asking how old I was. I said twenty-one so I wouldn't get in trouble. He said I looked a little young and I said thanks. This being three years ago, I was shocked that the fake I.D. even worked. I was drunk out of my mind and I suppose, in a way, he took advantage of it. He took me home that night and we fucked," she finished blatantly.

"Did you give him consent?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you remember his name?"

"I barely even remembered what the fucker looked like," she laughed, shaking her head.

"So he was a rebound?"

A hesitant no followed. "I mean, I suppose but we didn't date. He dropped me home the next morning before my mum got up and that was that."

Edward nodded, soaking the information as he kept his arm around her. "So who was the third person you've been with?"

"You," she hummed. "They say third time's the charm, eh?" she grinned.

"Were they correct?" he teased, challenging her.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

"I mean, to be fair, Angel was really good at sex. I mean… really good. I think my first orgasm was the strongest. I don't need to a man to please me," she laughed. She felt him pull away and she glanced up. "Did I… say something wrong?"

"So you mean to tell me, that I, your very own husband, cannot give you as good or even better sex than a girl you experimented with over three years ago? Is that correct?"

She bit her lower lip, playfully smirking as she sat up now, ignoring the sheets that had fell, revealing her upper body. "I may be saying it but I also may not be saying it. It really all depends ow you interpret it."

"Alright then. I bet that at the end of this night, before you have even fallen asleep that I can change your mind entirely and that I, solely I, will be the person who holds the title of giving you the best orgasm up to date…" he smiled now, pushing Bella onto her back as he shoved the sheets down lower, right before reaching her womanhood.

"Is this a challenge?" She arched a dark eyebrow, a smirk threatening to form on the corner of her lips.

He mimicked her actions from a few seconds ago. "I may be saying it but I may not be saying it. It really all depends on how you interpret it." Bella laughed at that before contemplating in a few moments of silence. "Well?" he cut in.

"I accept your challenge. If you are able to succeed in doing what you claim you are able to do, I'll do whatever you want me to do for the rest of this honeymoon. A pet of some sorts… I'll tell you my limits but that's only if you win." Her words immediately sent a shiver down the undead's spine, a groan of want forming in the back of his throat as he began to dig his fingers into her skin, wishing nothing more than to feel the soft flesh beneath his fingertips.

"And if I don't succeed?" he beseeched, a look of lust falling over his face, the dark, sinful need remaining in his eyes, causing Bella to become small beneath the growing need, loving the feeling only managed to extract from her.

"Well, it'll be the other way around…" she began to trace light patterns on his stone chest, her playful smile transforming into that of ease as a calm, peaceful feeling fell upon the atmosphere. It was nice. Not a rare event either and Bella always looked forward to quiet moments, locked in his arms, the feeling of his eyes studying every detail she had to offer. Of course, she never was one to wish to be the center of attention and despite the fact she didn't grow accustomed to it did not change her love for the emotions produced, the warmth that irradiated from him and burrowed its way to the center of her core and cause her heart to skip several beats. It seemed as though Edward had taken notice to the erratic rhythm, causing a look of appeasement to grace his face… Bella fell crimson when she realized what the lingering smirk had been about.

"So when does this challenge begin?" Edward's calm voice broke the silent air.

"Whenever you want it to. You came up with-," she was unable to even finish her sentence when she was abruptly engulfed in arms that tackled her to the bed, a laugh of shock filling the air. The laugh swiftly changed into a rather pleased moan as the sound of rustling sheets were the only noise that invaded the night.

It was daybreak and it seemed as though Bella was struggling to breathe as wave after wave of euphoria crashed over her, around the tenth time it had occurred. Her body was trembling pleasantly beneath the frame of the vampire responsible of the very state she was in. "Did I win?" he inquired after around a solid ten minutes once Bella had managed to calm down. The teen beneath him whimpered, a nod the only indication of his success. He smiled triumphantly. "I'll let you rest now. But when you wake, prepare to exhausted every single day to come on this honeymoon." He gathered her in his arms as she struggled to remain awake, pushing some hair back away from her eyes as she fell into sleep's gentle embrace.

As she slept, he looked around the room at the mess he had made, a rather satisfied smirk present on his lips. The maid was going to throw a fit upon entering but the pay would make up for it more than enough. Or so he hoped. He may just have to get a new one. Oh well. Losing a maid due to what he had done was well worth it and he couldn't really care any less than he did when the thought first struck his mind. The pleasure that he gave to Bella was far more important than anything else in this world. To hear her cry, gasp, squirm beneath him as she did that night was Heaven for him. He had died. He went to Heaven and nothing, absolutely nothing in the entirety of this world would ever convince him otherwise.

He let out a breath as he closed his eyes, his arms absentmindedly rubbing Bella's bare arms up and down as he held the one he loved. Of course, with the victory, he wasn't planning on hurting her but what he was planning was having his fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Nightfall to Daybreak **

**Chapter Two **

Bella, upon waking, was pleasantly sore between her legs, and mostly every other part of her body. She stretched slowly as she sat up, finally opening her eyes and looking around. Edward was gone but a note in cursive indicated that he had merely went for a hunt. Last night probably tired him out. She knew it did to her.

She collapsed on her back, running a hand through her hair. Her hands trembled and hunger rolled through her body, making her inquire about what time it was now. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to the clock. Two P.M. The room itself was still a mess but now she wondered where Edward was. How big was this island anyway? She turned back to the note and smiled at the little heat he had drawn at the bottom of the letter. It touched her despite it being something he would do consistently.

The teen groaned, finally managing to conjure enough energy to get out of bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she grabbed a white bathrobe before turning on the water, needing a shower to wake herself up before she ate, not bothering to turn the water to warm. She relaxed upon the cold water rolling down her back until she felt something roll down her leg. She stared at the red liquid pooling by her feet and now she realized what was taking Edward so long. He wanted to ensure that he would be absolutely content before returning. And she was more than happy at the fact that her uterus held out last night. The first night of her honeymoon, the night she had been waiting for only to be cock blocked by her ovaries throwing a fit would make her more pissed off than normal during that time of month.

She eventually turned the water to hot, allowing it to make her body a light red. Grabbing the soap, she was careful when cleaning herself, only now seeing the bruises on her body. And… hickeys. He was bold last night. He was even willing to test himself to give her the most pleasure he could.

Bella traced a finger over the scar that had remained from James. It was a reminder of what she promised Edward. She was willing to give her all up to him, to be with him and ensure that she would spend a literal eternity with him… She needed him. And she knew that they had been tested again and again. And she knew more tests would appear, especially with the Volturi looming over them. Another threat. When would they get a break? When would she stop causing the ones she loved pain and suffering? Suffering… Her throat closed as her mind wandered to Jacob. She was hurting him too. Why did she continue to hurt him? Why did he care so much to stay and cling onto her?

She was teasing him. And she had been from the beginning of the love triangle. But she had told him. It was Edward. It's always been Edward. He had been hoping she changed her mind and she teased him. She told him to kiss her. He fucking had half of his body broken for her and he continued to suffer. Part of her wished that he let her drown when she jumped off that cliff. He wouldn't be in pain. But Edward would be dead. And who knows what Carlisle and Renee would have done. Alice would be devastated but she still had Jasper. Part of her knew that Rosaline wouldn't care. As long as she had Emmett, she wouldn't give two fucks. She wasn't blind to the fact that Rosaline disliked her… Maybe even… hated her. Because she was still human. Maybe she would simply hate her even more for taking away her brother. Bella wasn't a stranger to hate or anger towards her. But she never let it get to her.

She was stopped when a sharp period cramp ran through her body, causing her to double over. She should be accustomed to pain by now. She should be yet her body seemed to know what areas to fuck with to make her pass out. Cursing beneath her breath, she grabbed one of the darker towels, shutting off the water only for a bit. She headed to her bags, scrambling through them. She smiled when she saw several Midol bottles and a note from Alice that read, "Knew you would need some. I'm thankful that I don't remember the pain of period cramps". She chuckled slightly before taking one, heading back in the shower after. She stopped before entering for a split second, growing dizzy, a spike of pain rushing through her head. She grabbed onto the wall, stopping herself from falling with no success. Before she lost consciousness, all se saw was a single dark figure looming over her.

When she woke, she felt arms around her, holding her to the chest. She groaned in pain, shuffling slightly, notifying Edward she was awake. "How do you feel?" He inquired worriedly.

"Fine," she rasped out. She did feel fine. The cramps were nonexistent and it felt as though she had simply woke up from a nap.

"Are you sure? I found you on the ground in the shower. When I saw blood, I immediately got worried until I remembered it's that time of month for you. What happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary… I'm used to passing out from my period."

"Bella, are you sure? I know that you're used to it but… it seems as though it was sudden. I mean, you were in the shower and suddenly you're not."

"Edward, I promise. I'm fine. You know that this has happened before. I don't think that it's anything to freak out about." She glanced over at her phone that went off, Edward immediately grabbing it.

"Alice," he stated when he picked ip up. Bella stood, walking over in confusion, hearing a rather frantic voice on the other side.

"Let me talk to her," she held out a hand, groaning when he ran off with her phone. "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me," she mumbled beneath her breath, already frustrated at everything that was happening. She was clueless, in pain now that her cramps spurred up again, and aggravated. Very, very aggravated. But she now just relented, sitting down on the bed, feeling a pad on so she didn't have to worry about making a Japanese flag on the white sheets.

By the time Edward came back, she had fallen asleep, strangely exhausted. When she woke, all the bags had been packed. She looked up at her husband in confusion when he gathered her in his arms, the bags slung over his shoulders. "Edward, what's going on? What's happening?"

"We're going home."

"What? Why? We just got here. I don't-," she began, only to be cut off when he took off running. Water splashed around her and she felt him pull her closer to avoid her being soaked. It didn't seem long until they arrived back to Edward's place. He set the bags down before doing the same with her. Despite being disappointed that the honeymoon was cut short, she was growing pissed off at the secrets. "Edward! Damn it! Tell me-!" Before she could finish, he was gone and Alice had entered. She attempted with her only to see her become frigid, looking into the future, attempting to see what was going on, what fate had in store for them. She only snapped back to reality when Bella shook her for a third time.

"I can't tell you. Because we don't know. All we know is that the Volturi have something in mind. They're planning something and you are the key ingredient. They're gonna try to get you no matter what. So you need to be protected."

"No!" she yelled now. "No! I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me!"

"Bella, we're not going to let you go unprotected!"

"But what about you?! Ever since I came into your life, you have been putting your own in jeopardy! How do you think I feel at the thought of one of you dying to ensure that I'm safe?! Huh?!" She was growing frantic, tears forming in her eyes as her breathing spiked." What is this?! The third, fourth time my life is endangered meaning that yours is? Do you really think that I want this to fucking happen again?! I don't want you guys doing shit this time! If everything is destined to kill me, why fight fate?! Why?!"

"Bella, enough!" Alice grabbed her face in a strong yet gentle hold. "You can't help what's happening! You can't take the blame for this and you aren't responsible for _our _actions. Do you think we're protecting you just for Edward or because we think you're weak? We care about you! The moment you were introduced to us, the moment Edward accepted you into his life, you became a part of ours. You became family and we love you. We fucking love you, Bella! I would have hoped you saw that by now! We love you… Even Rosaline despite her not wanting to admit it." She pulled her to her, holding her close. "I love you," she mumbled into her neck. "You mean so much to me. It's like you're a part of me and if I were to lose you… I'd be destroyed."

"You have Jasper," she whispered weakly in return.

"Jasper isn't you… don't you see that? You are irreplaceable and no matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, it's the truth and it will always be the truth." She pressed a tender kiss on her temple. "You mean so much to me…"

Bella took in a shuddery breath before suddenly holding her tighter, sobs beginning to shake her frame. "I'm scared. I'm so scared. Not for my safety but yours. You must have a limit. You have to have one. Please. I just want it to stop. I just want to be happy and not worry about being scared anymore. Not worry about losing any of you. Edward isn't the only one close to me. You know that," she whispered, her voice breaking as her cries increased at the thought of losing them. "If I was able to trade my life for any of yours, I'd do that in an instant."

"I know you would. You were devastated after Edward left. I was able to see how broken you were. I wanted nothing more than to stay, even if I could have replied to one of your emails. You know this alright. This isn't new."

"… I'm scared," she reiterated, her voice becoming small, much like a child's after a particularly awful nightmare.

"Bela…" Alice held the trembling teenager in her arms. "Bella, please. We'll all be alright. I swear we will. We've done this before and we'll do it again and we'll be just fine. Just like before. It'll come and go and will just be history. Just like before. The Volturi are the top."

"Exactly! They're stronger than you! They're older! If they're the top, they're there for a reason! There's only so much you're capable of doing! Don't you see?!... Besides, why… can't you see the future? I thought only wolves would obscure your vision."

"They must be involved," she mumbled. "If it's you that's in danger, no doubt Jacob and the others will want to help."

"I don't want them to. I don't want anyone risking their lives for me!"

"Bella, you're being selfish!"

She stopped now, looking up. "Selfish? What do you mean, selfish?"

"What you want to do will end up getting you killed or end up getting you turned into a vampire and go against us. We wouldn't even consider hurting you. We don't have the will to. If you want to do this, you're going to be hurting all of us! You're going to destroy Edward! You're his wife! And what about me? Emmett, Jasper?! You're our baby sister… and Carlisle and Renee? They would lose their daughter! You're family, I just told you this!"

"Then pretend I'm not!"

"How?! You've made such a big impact on our lives that it would be impossible not to! We don't do this for everyone because we don't notice everyone! Edward chose you because you're different. You're special. You might not see it but we do! You're so selfless that it makes you selfish! You're so kind that it's fucking mean! People aspire to be like you! But not everyone can. As much as it sucks, it's the truth… Don't fight against us. If you care about us, even in the slightest bit, let us help you… Please. Please. I'm begging you with absolutely everything I have. Let us fight for you. Let us be your family and love you." She felt her grow weak, catching her as she collapsed to her knees. "Bella…"

"Alice, I can't. I fucking can't. I want to. So unbelievably so. I want to but my conscious and morals are yelling at me not to. If you're going to do this… know that I can't live with myself if one of you die."

She smiled, thanking her. "… Be our support."

"… I'm supposed to stay on the sidelines and do nothing?"

"You'll be keeping yourself safe and us sane."

Bella seemed to chuckle bitterly at that. "Can vampires even go insane?"

"I know plenty who have," she whispered sadly in return, staring into her eyes. "Please. Let us fight for you."

"I don't want you to."

"I know you don't. But if you don't allow it…" Alice watched as she clenched her eyes shut, thinking, debating.

"… If I don't allow you to…?"

"We are all at risk of death or enslavement. Even torture, regardless of how unbelievable that sounds. The Volturi are known for experimenting with all kinds of people, vampires and humans alike, even some wolves." She stood there, waiting for her to make a decision. Finally she received the faintest of nods allowing a future more set to be laid out in front of them.


End file.
